charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cream Man
The Ice Cream Man is a mortal appointed by the Elders to drive the Ice Cream Truck, which plays a magical series of notes that lures demonic children. When the children are near the truck, they are sucked into a small dimension within, where they are destroyed by the Nothing. A mortal is chosen for this task as only a mortal can open the truck. The first known ice cream man was sucked up by the Nothing in 2001 and replaced by Caleb, as was destined. History In 2001, the ice cream man attempted to capture another child when Prue and Phoebe Halliwell were accidentally sucked in as well. Once there, the sisters met a few demonic children who pretended to be innocents. Thinking the ice cream man was evil, the sisters helped the children escape. Once outside, the leader of the children, Ari, attacked the ice cream man and trapped him inside the truck. After Phoebe had a premonition about a young Prue being saved by Victor, the sisters asked him for help. Prue and Victor later entered the truck, as only mortals could open it, and found the ice cream man. He explained how to activate the Devil's Chord and then let himself be sucked up by the Nothing to they could escape. Caleb As the ice cream man was destined to be replaced, the Elders sent a young man named Caleb. He sought out Piper at P3 and tried to ask for help. However, due to his awkward behavior, Piper believed he was hitting on her. While the sisters went to find the truck, Leo talked to Caleb and learned the truth. After the sisters and Victor activated the Devil's Chord and trapped the children, Leo and Caleb arrived. Caleb then began his destiny as the new ice cream man. Book of Shadows :The Ice Cream Man :In the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is :responsible for capturing demonic children. :To lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the Devil's Chord :which is a series of notes that when sounded together :specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. :Once lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon :youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find them :selves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, :the young demons must face the nothing. :The Nothing :This dangerous force exists in the magical world within :the Ice Cream Man's vehicle. The Nothing absorbs both good :and evil beings without warning, leaving behind nothing :in their wakes. Since this force does not discriminate in its :choice of victims, it targets innocents and demons alike. :The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to vanquish demon :children after luring them into his vehicle. :In that magical world, there is no escape from the :Nothing. Sooner or later, it comes for everyone. Gallery IceCreamManofferingIceCream.jpg Ice Cream Man approaching Sisters.jpg IceCreamManwarningSisters.jpg Ari incinerating his wrist.jpg Prue Man Victor 3x10.jpg Caleb's first appearance.jpg Caleb introduces himself to Piper.jpg Caleb as the Ice Cream Man.jpg Notes and Trivia * The back-up version of the Ice Cream Man page in the Book of Shadows was sold in 2009 along with several other back-up pages. Appearances The Ice Cream Man appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Innocents